Finding Love Again
by divcon
Summary: What happened in the alternate universe after the Doctor and Donna left. Contains spoilers for the end of Series 4.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love Again

**Finding Love Again**

Rose stood there, watching the TARDIS dematerialising. He'd gone. The Doctor had left her. She'd travelled so far to find him and he had left her again and on the same damn beach.

--

Donna looked over at the Doctor. This was what he'd looked like the very first time she'd seen him. She knew what it had cost him to leave Rose all over again.

"You want to go back."

The Doctor looked at her quizzically before answering.

"Yeah, but how?"

Tapping her head she smiled.

"What's in your head is in my head. I know what Rose means to you, how much you lo……."

"Anyway, I can't. It's too late. Besides, he needs her more than I do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Donna, that's enough. Please."

Now he just leant back against the TARDIS and watched his friend. He knew what was going to happen but it was a question of when.

--

Rose was still staring at the empty space where the TARDIS had stood. Suddenly she realised that he was holding her hand. Looking over at him she got a jolt. He looked exactly like him, he sounded like him, his hand in hers felt the same but she knew. He wasn't the Doctor, not really. He was a copy, a human copy apparently.

Turning towards her mother, she let go of his hand and walked away. When she reached Jackie she gave her a hug and let the tears fall again.

"He's gone again." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Not completely sweetheart." Jackie replied.

When Rose lifted her face and looked at her she found that Jackie was looking at the other Doctor. Rose glanced over at him before looking back at her mother.

"He's not the Doctor." She stated.

"Sweetie, look at him. He is the Doctor. Remember what he said. He looks like him, he sounds like him and he has his memories. He knows you sweetie and if I'm not mistaken, he loves you and he told you that, didn't he? Just before you kissed him."

"I don't know mum. Can it really be him?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't give him a chance. You wanted to live your life with him and here is your chance."

Jackie looked up at him and motioned him over.

"Come here you."

Slowly he walked over to them and she took his hand and smiled.

"You can have Mickey's old room. Although we'll have to get you some more clothes. You can't live in that suit for the rest of your life. Now I've already rung Pete and told him where we are and he's on his way but he suggested we head into the nearest town and to ring him when we get there."

"Good idea Jackie, let's go. I can't wait to see Pete again and to meet your man. How old is he now?"

"He's 4 years old now."

"That old already. Time has gone quicker here. It's only been 2 years for me."

"It's been 5 long years for me." Murmured Rose with sadness n her voice.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. I never stopped missing you. You were always on my mind and in my heart."

"No I wasn't. I was in his head and heart. You are something new. You're not my Doctor, not really."

"Rose!"

"It's ok Jackie. She's right, I am new but Rose, I am the Doctor. As I told you before, everything that was in him is in me except for the second heart. I'm not going anywhere. I will win you over, you'll see. You'll never want to let me go."

With that statement he grinned his silly grin and a small piece of her heart thawed. Maybe, just maybe, she thought to herself. She might get her dream after all.

The made their way up to the road and Rose turned in the direction of the nearest town. Jackie asked her if she was sure and Rose nodded. She'd never forgotten the trip that they had taken 5 years ago. The town was about 30 minutes away by car so Rose allowed at least 90 minutes for them to reach the town by foot. She took out her phone and rang Pete, telling him she would ring when they reached the town.

When she ended the call she looked at him and her mother. Thinking she couldn't keep on calling him 'him' she decided to call him Doctor. They were talking as if they were old friends catching up after years of being apart which she supposed they were. Although they seemed to be getting along a lot better than they used to. Rose smiled and shook her head. Ever since Tony had been born her mother was so much happier although she suspected that Pete had quite a lot to do with that as well. They were the perfect match and she had longed for a relationship like that. Just then the Doctor looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. This made her laugh and with that laugh another piece of her heart melted.

A little under 2 hours after they left the beach they arrived at a café in the middle of the town. While Jackie went to the ladies and then placed their order at the counter Rose stayed outside and rang Pete to tell him that they had arrived safely. She told him exactly where they were. Luckily the café was open 24 hours so they didn't have to find somewhere else to wait. Pete told her that he wasn't that far away. When she finished the call she entered the café and joined the other two at the booth.

"Good thing I had my credit card in my pocket." Jackie said before taking a sip of her tea.

Rose realised that she was famished. Taking a sip of her own tea she waited for the waitress to bring them their food. Sitting across form the Doctor gave her an excuse to study him. She tried to find something that was different but there was nothing. He looked exactly the same, the same chocolate brown eyes, the same nose, ears and all that brown hair with those ridiculously long sideburns. The twinkle was in his eyes as well. That bit of mischief that always lurked beneath the surface. The intelligence and the curiosity were also there. Everything that had attracted her was there.

When their food arrived they all started eating. No-one spoke until they had all finished their meals. As they were finishing Rose heard the blades of a helicopter close by. She looked out of the window and saw it landing in the empty field across the road. As soon as it landed, the engine was cut and then she saw Pete step out. Jackie pushed her way out of the booth and ran towards him. At the last moment she leapt at him and he caught her and gave her a kiss. Rose and the Doctor slowly walked up to them. When Pete saw Rose he released Jackie and gave her a tight hug.

"Where's Mickey? Is he inside?" He asked glancing towards the café. However, his eyes widened when he saw the Doctor. "Doctor, what are you doing here? Where's the TARDIS? Why didn't you drop the girls at home?"

"Pete, slow down. We'll answer your questions but first let's get home. I want to seen Tony and give him a great big hug and kiss. Fly us home sweetie."

"What about Mickey?"

"He stayed behind." Rose replied wrapping her arm around his waist and walking with him towards the helicopter. "Whose chopper is it anyway?"

"I borrowed it from Torchwood. It was quicker than driving all this way. We'll just have to stop to re-fuel a few times. Jackie, sit up front with me. Rose, you and the Doctor jump into the back."

Rose nodded and with a quick look at the Doctor she hopped into the back of the helicopter ahead of him. Once they were all strapped in Pete started the helicopter and headed to the local airfield to re-fuel for the first leg of the journey. The journey back to London was uneventful. They stopped a couple of times to refuel and Rose sat back and listened to her mum and Pete talking. According to Pete they had been gone 2 months yet they had only been in the other universe for a couple of days at most.

Rather than fly to the Torchwood tower, Pete radioed ahead and told them that he would be heading home. He arranged for his assistant to drive a pilot out in Pete's car and then they would fly back to London. The car was already there when they arrived at the house. Jackie waved a quick hello to the two men and then ran inside to see Tony.

Rose smiled at her mum and shook her head before turning to Pete. She knew that he wanted to ask all his question so before he could open his mouth she explained everything, from beginning to end. He looked at the Doctor and stared at him for quite a while before speaking.

"So you're not the Doctor?"

"Yeah I am. Well I have all his memories; I can remember the last time we met. We fought the Cybermen and the Daleks together. You saved Rose when I couldn't." Taking a breath, he looked over at Rose and smiled a small sad smile. "But I only have one heart. I'm half human. I love Rose and I intend to spend the rest of my life with her if she'll have me."

Pete looked at Rose. For all intents, she was his daughter and he knew how much she loved the Doctor, how devastated she was when she'd lost him and how excited she'd been when she knew that she would see him again. However, at the moment she looked confused rather than happy. Yes, he looked like the Doctor but obviously he was a copy, for want of a better word. Seeing that she was bone tired, Pete stepped up and offered to show this Doctor to his room. Rose told him that Jackie had offered him Mickey's old room. Pete nodded and led the way to the house. Rose made her way to the nursery. Her brother always cheered her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Later that night as Rose was heading to her room, she passed her parents' door and heard them talking. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop but when she heard Pete talking about the Doctor she instinctively stopped.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that he was the Doctor. We had a long conversation this afternoon and he knew everything. He also has the same energy. He didn't stop. Although, he did ask a lot of questions about Rose. He wanted to know what she has been doing the last five years. He wanted to know everything."

"That's because he loves her and he wants her to love him for himself."

"Jacks, I don't think she does. Yes, she loves the Doctor but she doesn't see him as the Doctor. Why have you accepted him so readily?"

"Because I've got you. Think about it. We are not the "real" Jackie and Pete, not to each other but look at us. We have a life now, we love one another, we have a true family and I've never been happier."

With that statement it grew quiet in the room as if Pete was thinking about what Jackie had just said. Although a couple of minutes later, Rose heard her mum's soft moans and quickly made her way back to her own room. But she couldn't get what her mum had said out of her mind. She was right. This Doctor was like Pete, same man but just a little bit different. If her mum could accept Pete, then Rose should try to accept this Doctor. He certainly made her body react in the same way.

When Rose reached her room she went directly into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. Before she stepped in, she turned on the stereo and turned the volume up loud enough to be heard over the water. That's one of the reasons she loved this place, she knew the music wouldn't annoy anyone else. Once under the pulsing shower she put her head under the water and let her worries flow away. She started singing along to the music. She could feel her body loosening up.

The Doctor was finding it difficult to sleep so he decided to go for a walk. He knew that everyone was having a hard time accepting him except for, surprisingly, Jackie. She had really accepted him, encouraged him even. He could understand why Rose was finding it hard, hell, so was he. Knowing he would only live one life was weighing heavily on his mind. He would have to learn not to be so blasé about life. It would take a while he knew but if he had Rose by his side, he knew he would risk nothing, in case it separated them.

As he walked down a hallway he heard singing. He knew instinctively that it was Rose. He'd always loved hearing her sing on the TARDIS. She sang often but only when she thought that she was alone. He approached a door that stood slightly ajar. He stopped and listened, smiling as he heard her beautiful voice more clearly. He knocked gently and entered the room. As he stepped through the door Rose emerged from the bathroom, singing and dancing towards the bed and her clothes.

The Doctor stood glued to the floor. Rose was before him, naked. He quickly realised that he had to do something before she turned and saw him standing there. He cleared his throat but all that did was make Rose spin around. He stared, how could he not, she was beautiful. His body reacted in a purely human way. Although it seemed like hours had passed, it had in fact been mere seconds before Rose gave a squeal and grabbed her clothes to cover herself. The Doctor made himself turn around so Rose could get dressed.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Rose, I did knock. Look, I'll just leave."

With that he headed out of her room, closing the door behind him and he went straight back to his own room. The walk back was a little uncomfortable. He would need to have a cold shower. He had always managed to maintain his dignity around Rose. However, this time he had been taken by surprise. He hadn't seen her naked before, luckily, because if he had, well anyway. He headed straight for the shower when he reached his room. Rose was going to be so pissed at him. He would have to apologise but he would wait until the morning to do that. So, for now, he closed his eyes and remembered what she looked like. However, doing this got his blood roaring again. He didn't care, this time. He let the memories soak into his brain. His beautiful Rose, he wanted her so badly. She was a part of his soul and had been for years. He finally felt complete again.

Rose sat on her bed and stared at the closed door. My God, she thought, he'd been in her room. Invaded her privacy, seen her naked. She should be furious but she wasn't. Truth be told, she was excited, aroused. He'd got her all hot and bothered just by looking at her. The hunger had been evident in his eyes. It had taken all her strength not to run over to him, copy be damned. Instead she had grabbed her clothes and made some sort of noise which had broken the moment. When she'd asked him why he was here he had taken off. She was going to have to talk to him tomorrow, set some house rules. They weren't living in the TARDIS anymore. This was her place. Still, she was aroused.

It took a long time for either of them to get to sleep. The Doctor had started to think about Donna. He knew what would happen to her and what the other Doctor would have to do and he felt terrible about it. Donna had become more like a sister than a companion. She hadn't taken any of his crap, she was strong and vocal. Man, was she vocal and she hadn't been afraid to let him have it. She'd pulled him up so many times when he'd taken that one step too far. He loved her and he missed her. He knew that the other Doctor would miss her as well. He only hoped that when the time came, Donna would be able to have a good life and to somehow find her potential again. She deserved that much. To be the strong, brave woman that he knew her to be.

Rose's thoughts had turned to Mickey. Her dear, sweet, patient Mickey. He had stuck by her throughout the years, even asked her to marry him a few years ago but she had turned him down and he had smiled and accepted gracefully saying that he knew she wouldn't accept but he had to give it a try. He had been happy though.

Jackie and Pete had insisted on having his Gran move into the mansion. They had said that the fresh country air would be good for her and they were right. Rose had loved having her live here with them. She would laugh whenever Gran chastised Mickey. He would do anything for her. When she had died last year Mickey had said that it was time to him to leave but Rose and Jackie had talked him out of it. Rose now hoped that he would find someone and be truly happy.

Finally, in separate bedrooms, Rose and the Doctor managed to get some sleep but their dreams didn't lend to it being a peaceful sleep.

Pete and Jackie were sitting at the table with Tony when Rose walked in the following morning. She smiled and gave Tony a big kiss which he returned enthusiastically. Rose laughed. The Doctor, who had watched this from the doorway, felt his heart melt at the sight of it. Imagining that Tony was theirs. He was ready to have another family with Rose. Deciding to take a chance he took a small step into the room.

"Can I have a kiss like that?"

Rose froze for a second and then slowly stood up before turning to face the Doctor. Her face was hot and Rose knew that she was blushing. When she saw the Doctor, her embarrassment turned to anger. He was ginning like a Cheshire cat.

"Stop it."

He winked at her and strolled into the room. He brazenly walked up to her and gave her a kiss before turning to the others and wishing them a good morning. Jackie introduced him to Tony. The Doctor squatted down and said hello to the young boy, who smiled shyly and said hello back. The Doctor grinned again. He then made his way to the chair next to Rose and sat down, talking her hand in his.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm winning your heart. I'm not going to waste any time. I only, we only have one life and we need to be living it, together. We belong together and you know it Rose Tyler."

Rose stared at him before she removed her hand from his. She had thought that he would be embarrassed about last night but she should have known better. This was the Doctor, he didn't embarrass easily. Rose pulled herself up, she'd thought of him as the Doctor, the real Doctor, not a copy. Maybe what her mother had said last night was right. She had the Doctor, copy or not, he was here with her and he loved her. If her mother could accept Pete she should at least give this Doctor a chance. They could have a life together; have the family that Rose had dreamed about. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that was going on around her. That is, until her mum called her name.

"Rose, sweetie?"

"Sorry, what did you say mum?"

"I was just telling the Doctor that I was sure you wouldn't mind taking him into town to buy some new clothes."

Rose finally looked at what the Doctor was wearing and she laughed. He had on one of Mickey's old t-shirts and a pair of his baggiest sweats. The ones with the holes in the knees. She looked down to his feet but he had on his own red runners. Jackie was telling her that his clothes were in the washing machine but they really should buy him some new clothes. The Doctor spoke up, saying that he didn't have any money. Pete waved him off, stating that after everything that he had done; the clothes were a thank you gift. The Doctor didn't like this idea and started to argue before Jackie just looked at him and told him to accept it. The Doctor smiled and thanked them both but did insist that he would need to find a job, at which he looked slightly horrified, and then somewhere to live. Pete told him that all that didn't need to be done today. As if it was all settled, Pete suggested a couple of shops for Rose to take him to but she said that she knew the perfect store. Looking at the Doctor, she told him to be ready in half an hour.

Leaving the kitchen, Rose headed up to her room to get ready. This time, she locked her bedroom door. She didn't want a repeat of last night, especially with the way the Doctor was behaving this morning. It was as if all his inhibitions had been removed, along with his second heart. As she showered she half wished that she hadn't locked the door. He might have come in again. Although this time he too would be naked. Rose let her imagination go and the places it took her make her body tingle all over. They were fantasies that she'd had for years but now they seemed stronger, clearer. When she got out of the shower and started to dry herself, her body still tingled. How on Earth was she going to be able to be around him all day without acting on them? Maybe she shouldn't restrain herself. Copy de damned, she was going to take the first step and see where the path would take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor was standing on the front porch waiting for Rose to appear. He'd taken a big gamble this morning. When he'd seen Rose with Tony it made him realise that he didn't want to wait. They had already wasted too much time. Sure, Rose was edgy around him but she would love him. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't. He heard Rose coming down the stairs and he prepared himself. She was going to give it to him but he'd take it. He heard her say goodbye to her mum and then she was there.

She was smiling but he thought that that had more to do with young Tony than anything else. Closing the door behind her, she walked straight past him towards the garage. She hadn't looked at him at all so he shrugged his shoulders and followed her. When she was about a metre from the garage, she pushed a button on the remote that she was carrying and the door slid open. The Doctor saw a row of cars. Rose headed towards the sporty red one on the far left. When she reached the driver's side of the car she looked up at the Doctor for the first time.

"Well come on then, get in. I don't want to be gone all day."

The Doctor hurried over and slid into the passenger seat. Rose turned the key and the engine roared to life. Putting it into gear, Rose sped out of the garage and down the driveway. Turning left, she headed into town. The trip was not very long and Rose didn't speak or look at the Doctor for the entire trip. Seeing as she was driving the Doctor decided not to antagonise her. He sat back and watched the scenery speed by. He let his mind drift. He'd been thinking about how he would have to live in the one place for the rest of his life. He'd need to find a job and a house. He'd joked about this with Rose back on that Sanctuary Base all those years ago and now it was a reality. However, if he didn't have Rose by his side, he didn't think he'd be able to do it. He'd go crazy living this life without her. Sure, he'd lived on Earth before but that was different, he was still a Time Lord then. Just then he was jolted from his thoughts by Rose entering a darkened carpark. The sudden loss of sunshine surprised him.

A couple of minutes later Rosed parked the car and got out. She still hadn't spoken to him. When the Doctor got out of the car he looked at Rose over the roof of the car.

"Rose?"

"Let's go, it's this way."

She locked the car and headed in the direction of the shop's entrance. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. The Doctor joined her and they waited. The silent treatment had thrown him. She must really be pissed at him. Maybe he'd taken the wrong direction this morning. He looked over at her. She wouldn't even look at him. This was wrong, he'd ruined everything.

Rose quickly glanced at the Doctor; the silent treatment was so hard to keep up. She wanted to take his hand but she knew that if she touched him, she would be lost. Keeping him at a distance was the best thing for her to do. She needed to think about things. Yes, he excited her but she wanted more than just a physical relationship. She wanted the whole package and that would take time. Although she desperately wanted to kiss that frown off his forehead but she decided that he deserved to sweat a little bit. Make him think things through.

When they reached the menswear department, the Doctor headed straight for the suits but Rose told him that he didn't need a new suit, he needed casual, everyday clothes and she led him towards the jeans and t-shirts. They looked through the racks of clothing for several hours. The Doctor selected a couple of shirts to which Rose added another dozen. Next were the pants, several pairs of jeans joined the pile as well as some cargo pants and some long shorts. The Doctor decided he wanted to try them all on, so as they made their way to the changing rooms Rose grabbed a couple of belts as well. When they reached the rooms, the Doctor told Rose to take a seat and then proceeded to model each and every piece of clothing for her. Rose sat there watching this man walk up and down in front of her. She ogled his backside in a tight fitting pair of jeans and then had to cross her legs as she had become quite excited.

When the Doctor walked back into the changing room after the last outfit he was smiling. He'd seen Rose's reaction to him. She wasn't as angry as she made out to be. He'd seen the desire in her eyes. Just once, when she thought he wasn't looking and her guard was down but it was enough. It was time to chip away at her defences. When he joined her, he told her that he wanted just one more shirt and they made their way back to the department. He didn't really need another shirt, he had plenty, but he'd had an idea. When they'd reached the shirts, he just grabbed one and declared that it would be a waste of time traipsing back to the change room. He'd just try it on here. So he took off the shirt he was wearing and then slowly put the new one on. He could see Rose's eyes widen just before the shirt covered his head and he smiled.

Deciding to keep this shirt after all he kept it on and asked Rose to reach the tag and take it off so it could be scanned at the register. He saw Rose hesitate and he knew why. If she did rip the tag off, she would have to touch him. Rose tried to get out of it by saying that he could do it himself, so he shrugged and proceeded to remove the shirt so he could reach the tag. Telling him to stop, she stepped behind him and placed her hands on the back of his neck before gently pulling down the back of the shirt and removing the tag. The Doctor could feel her hands brush against his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Once that was done, they went over to the counter to pay for the clothes. The young girl behind the register started to flirt with the Doctor which annoyed Rose but he didn't even seem to notice. He'd been watching her and her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a little glassy. He knew that look, he was sure that he looked the same way. He wanted her so badly, he ached for her. After the clothes were paid for, Rose headed back to the elevators although the Doctor gently grabbed her elbow to stop her. Instantly his hand burned.

"Wait, I still have to get some underwear and socks. Come on, back we go."

Rose felt herself getting even hotter. She really would rather him select his own underwear but she had the credit card. Walking slowly behind him, she glanced at his backside again. Man, he had a great bum. She couldn't do this. She told him to pick whatever he wanted and she'd meet him back here in about twenty minutes. As she walked away he smiled. It worked. She was extremely flustered. He made quick work of selecting what he wanted; he didn't want to keep her waiting. When she returned he was at the counter talking to the young girl who had been flirting with him earlier. This time, after they'd paid, they left the store. Rose was finding it harder and harder to keep her distance from him. They'd been at the store for about 5 hours now and she was feeling very frustrated.

When they reached the car, Rose opened the boot and they put the bags in. As they hopped into the car the Doctor asked if they could get some food as he was rather hungry. Sighing, she drove to the nearest takeaway place and grabbed them some greasy chips and burgers. Sitting down at the table near the window they silently ate their meal. When they finished they got back in the car and Rose drove home. She still didn't speak to him although it was getting harder and harder not to. When they got home, Rose drove straight into the garage, collected his bags from the boot of her car and walked to the house with the Doctor following in her wake. Walking up the stairs towards his room, Rose made a decision; she needed this man desperately and she would have him. The rest could be sorted out later.

Rose put the bags on the floor of his room at the end of his bed. Just before she turned around she heard the door click shut and she knew what was to come. She welcomed it, yearned for it. Slowly turning, she watched as the Doctor walked over to her. Dropping his own bags nest to hers, he took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips. He turned them over and placed a kiss on the palm of each. He looked up into her eyes and waited, giving her a chance to walk away. When she made no attempt to leave, the Doctor slid his arms around her and pulled her towards him. With her breast pressed against his chest, the Doctor leaned down and kissed her waiting lips. No sooner had their lips touched than the passion between them ignited.

They lay on the bed kissing and touching for what seemed like hours, they explored each others bodies, slowly and sensually. Finally the Doctor made himself lift his head and look at her. He asked her if she was sure, if this was what she really wanted. In response she asked him to pass her handbag over. When he did, she took out a bag and handed it to him, asking him if he had wondered where she had gotten to earlier today. When he nodded she told him to open the packet, which he did. When he looked inside, he laughed and he kept his eyes on her as he removed a box of condoms from inside.

"I thought you'd never talk to me again after this morning. You've been very quiet all day, what was that about?"

"I had to keep my distance from you. I didn't trust myself not to take you."

"Oh Rose, let's not waste any more time."

Smiling, Rose nodded her head and reached for him. She pulled him down to her and kissed him with all the love that was in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Several hours later they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Stifling a moan, the Doctor answered. It was Jackie; she was telling him that dinner would be in an hour. She also asked if he knew where Rose was. Before answering, he looked at Rose who was shaking her head. He told Jackie that he didn't but if he saw her he would let her know. Lying in bed, they listened to her footsteps as she walked away, then they relaxed against the pillows. The Doctor pulled Rose in close, he loved having her in his bed and he never wanted to let her leave.

However, now that their passion had been spent, at least for the time being, Rose's brain had kicked into gear. Their lovemaking had been perfect, she'd never been so happy but sex couldn't be the mainstay of a relationship. She needed to know that they had more between them than just terrific sex. Turning to look at the Doctor, she slid away from him and tucked the sheet around her. As she did this, he looked quizzically at her.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

The Doctor sat up and leaned on the headboard, crossed his arms and looked at her. He lifted his eyebrows and waited for her to start. Rose sat up as well, ensuring the sheet remained wrapped around her. She licked her lips and swallowed. She looked at him as she gathered her thoughts, although his bare chest was making it difficult. She wanted to run her hands all over that beautiful body as she had done numerous times over the last few hours. Taking control of her thoughts and her body, she focused her sight onto his face. But that didn't help either; she loved looking at his face. Shaking her head, she firmly placed her desires in the backseat and focused on getting everything else sorted. Taking another breath she started to talk.

"What we just shared was fantastic. Everything I'd ever dreamed of but we can't base a relationship on sex. We need to make sure that we share other interests."

"Rose, we've travelled together for two years. You know me as well as anyone and if I seem to recall, we got on very well. Why do you think that won't be the same now?"

"Because, you are a different man. Yes, I know you have all of his memories but you are different. We, you and me, need to find ourselves and each other. Take our time to get to know each other again. We don't have to rush."

"I can do that as long as we are going forward and not back. As long as we are together."

"Or course, although, this, won't happen again. Not until I can be sure that the relationship is working."

"Do I still get to kiss you?"

"Yes, but for now that's all. Now turn around so I can get dressed before mum comes back looking for me."

"But I told her that I didn't know where you were. Why would she come back?"

"Because she knows."

The Doctor turned so his back was to her, although the mirror that hung on the inside of the cupboard door was at such an angle that he had a perfect image of her as she dropped the sheet and proceeded to get dressed. He automatically averted his eyes when she lifted her head. He knew that she couldn't see the mirror but he didn't want to give anything away. As she walked past him she stopped and gave him a quick, hard kiss before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. As she shut the door, the Doctor lent down and picked up her bra that had been hidden under the chair beside the bed. It was all frill and lace; he let it slide through his fingers remembering when he had taken it off. She might have put a stop to the physical side of their relationship but she was right, there was so much more between them. He went for a shower before getting dressed for dinner.

When Rose walked into the dining room, the Doctor was already there, talking to Pete. Jackie was sitting with Tony, who ran over to her and threw his arms around her. Laughing, Rose knelt down and gave him a hug and then proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. She kept going until he collapsed in a fit of giggles. Giving him a final hug, Rose helped him up and walked him back to his chair. When she sat in the chair next to him, he smiled at her and Rose's heart melted. She loved this little guy so much.

When the Doctor looked over at her, she wasn't sure what to expect from him but his smile was there as was the twinkle in his eyes. He wasn't holding her decision against her and she let out the breath that she wasn't even aware that she had been holding. Pulling out a chair, she sat opposite the Doctor and as soon as she sat down she felt his foot gently tapping hers. She covered her smile with the napkin and looked over at him. When he saw this, he winked at her. All through dinner, he rubbed her feet and legs with his foot. He had removed his shoes after the first tap. Whilst he had a conversation with Pete and from what Rose could discern, it was an intelligent conversation, she could hardly put two sentences together. Her mother kept asking her if she was alright and all she could do was nod.

When dinner had finished, the Doctor walked around the table and helped Rose by offering her his hand. When she looked from his hand to his face he smiled and asked her if she'd like to go for a walk in the moonlight. Smiling, she nodded. As they left the room she looked back at her mother and saw her give Pete a knowing look. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand in the crook of the Doctor's elbow and walked with him into the night. As they walked around the property, Rose pointed out certain places to him. The Arbour Walk, where Pete had proposed to Jackie and the gazebo where Jackie had told Pete that she was pregnant. Finally they reached the lake and Rose thought it best not to tell the Doctor that this was the spot where Mickey had proposed to her. The Doctor picked up a stone and skimmed it across the surface of the lake. Rose was amazed by how far the rock skipped before finally sinking.

"How do you get it to go that far?" She asked.

"Come here and I'll show you." He replied, holding out a hand to her as he bent down to grab another pebble sized stone.

When Rose stepped towards him, he took her by the shoulders and turned her around so that he stood flush against her back. Taking her right hand in his, he placed the pebble in her fingers, telling her to hold it gently. His mouth was next to her ear as he explained what to do. She could feel his warm breath against her neck. She was so distracted that the first few pebbles sank as soon as they touched the water. They persisted for another thirty minutes but still Rose couldn't get the pebble to skip. At least not while the Doctor was standing that close to her. Throwing her hands up in the air after the last pebble sunk, she laughed and turned to the Doctor. However this brought them face to face, almost touching noses. Rose's laughter stopped and she stared at him. Slowly he lowered his head and brushed his lips gently against hers. Just one gentle kiss before taking her hand and leading her back to the house. When they reached the house, the Doctor walked Rose to her room.

"I had a lovely time tonight Rose."

"So did I, thank you Doctor."

"Oh, you are very welcome. We'll have to do it again, soon."

With that, he leant in and kissed her on the cheek before turning around and heading back to his own room. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to her bed and changed into her nightgown. Going into the bathroom, Rose cleaned her face and brushed her teeth then hopped into bed. The whole time, she was thinking of the time she'd just spent with the Doctor. This was what she had wanted, to spend time together, to get to know each other. As they'd walked around tonight they had talked about so many different things. She looked forward to doing it again soon.

Relaxing on his bed, the Doctor looked up at the ceiling. Tonight had gone well. Taking it slow was good. Even though he knew that he loved her and he always would, Rose needed time, he could appreciate that and he would not push her away. Although, when they were down by the lake he had been tempted to throw her on the ground and he knew that she wouldn't have stopped him but he also knew that she would have had regrets afterwards. He would wait, must wait, until she came to him. He would need more dates like tonight to get them to that point. Soft kisses and gentle caresses would get her excited; he had seen it in her eyes tonight. He could take a little, ok a lot, of discomfort to pave the way to forever with Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Hi guys, sorry this has taken so long. Real life has been keeping me busy. Anyway here is the final chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I must say it did give me some trouble. Well read and enjoy. Please give me some reviews. Thanks to those who have previously reviewed my previous stories._

**Chapter Five**

For the next several months, the Doctor made sure that he and Rose always spent some time alone every day. Even if it was only for a few minutes in the quiet library, a long leisurely walk around the property or a trip into town, the Doctor made sure that he spent quality time with her. Although he knew that today was the day.

With Jackie's help, he even managed to organise a surprise picnic for the both of them. He had snuck out of the house after breakfast and had loaded up the saddle bags with the food, champagne and plastic utensils. After checking that the horses were ready he led them out of the stables and put them in the holding ring. Ensuring that their leads were secured around the pole he headed inside to collect Rose.

He made his way through the front door and as he was walking towards the kitchen he heard Rose's laughter from the library. He loved hearing her laugh, he loved making her laugh. When he stepped through the door Rose turned to him as if she had sensed him. Her smile, which lit her whole face, made his heart miss a beat.

"Let's go for a ride. The horses are ready."

"OK, we can go out to the old line shack."

"Sounds good, let's go."

He held out his hand to her which she took with another beaming smile. He couldn't help but smile back and give her a quick kiss. Jackie told them to have a good time. Rose wasn't sure but she thought that her mother had winked at the Doctor. Looking over at the Doctor she found him watching her. Her heart sped up when he smiled at her. He was no longer just a copy; he was the man she loved. He was her Doctor.

In the last several months, he had never pushed her to make any decisions. He allowed her to get to know him. They had had so much fun together, the Doctor had brought her flowers every day and once a week he made dinner just for the two of them. Somehow, he always managed to get her parents to go out for the night and to take Tony with them. He would set up the small dining room table with the white linen table cloth, fresh flowers and candles. Romantic music was always playing softly in the background. Rose had come to look forward to these weekly dinners. She never knew that he could be so romantic. It was another reason to love him.

When they reached the horses, the Doctor helped Rose up before turning to his own horse. Together they walked out of the pen; the Doctor latched the gate behind them. When this was done they turned to the left and headed up the mountain path. Rose took the lead as she knew the path better. Looking back, she saw that the Doctor was right behind her. He looked like he was born in the saddle. However, he'd told her that he had only ridden once or twice before coming here. This didn't really surprise Rose. Over the last few months she'd seen how accomplished he was and how quickly he picked things up.

The ride out to the shack was filled with talk and laughter. It never ceased to amaze Rose that they always had something to talk about. Little things, big things, general things, anything and everything. She loved being with this man, she loved this man. She knew that she couldn't live without him. She'd almost died the last time that she had lost him but she'd fought her way back and now this Doctor was here with her. Although, now that he was here permanently, she thought that he should start using his Christian name. Although asking him to tell her his first name was going to be a problem. It didn't bother her in the least but people had been asking. She was sure that he would eventually tell her and personally she was happy to wait.

When they arrived, the Doctor jumped off his horse and walked over to Rose. Offering her his hand, he helped her down and they walked the horses over to a nearby tree where they tethered the horses. The Doctor then proceeded to remove all of the things that he'd placed into the saddlebags earlier that morning. He placed the picnic rug down first and then laid out the utensils, then the food and finally he popped the champagne and poured them each a glass. Smiling at Rose's surprised look, he handed her a glass of champagne and showed her to her spot on the rug before serving her her meal. Sitting down opposite her, he prepared a plate of food for himself. They slowly ate their meal; once again the conversation flowed freely between them.

Although, the Doctor's mind was on another topic. He was trying to figure out how to ask the most important question in his life to the most important person in his life. He loved Rose and he wanted her to be his wife. When she smiled at him, he knew that it wouldn't matter how he asked, just that he did. But before he could open his mouth Rose made a statement that surprised him. It was something that he hadn't had to face in decades.

"You know, now that you are here, with me, forever, you can't go on just being called 'Doctor'. People are starting to ask what your real name is."

Silently she watched him and she could see that he was trying to work out something. It was some time before he spoke but when he did his response surprised her.

"It's true, I do have a 'proper' name but all things considered I would rather not use it. It truly belongs to him. I have a whole new life here with you. Why don't we decide on a name together?"

Rose sat dumbfounded. For him to bestow such an honour on her proved how much he loved her. He had told her many times but this pushed any remaining doubt out of her head and her heart. She was completely and utterly in love with this man.

"Marry me" she blurted out and then quickly covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock at what she had just said.

The Doctor stared at her astonished face and then laughed with pure joy. Of course Rose would ask him first. She was never one to sit back and wait for things to happen. He gently took both her hands in his and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips before whispering.

"Of course I'll marry you."

He then took the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. She looked down at the ring and then back at his face. Comprehension dawned on her face. Throwing her arms around him she started to kiss him fervently. Their momentum caused them to fall backwards onto the blanket. The Doctor rolled over so that Rose was lying beneath him. Not once stopping the kisses, he slowly started to unbutton her blouse whilst she attempted to unbutton his shirt. However her fingers didn't seem to want to obey her brain and she kept fumbling so in frustration she just pulled at his shirt.

With that done she made her way down to his jeans and unbuckled his belt before undoing the button. Before she lowered the zipper she rubbed her hand against his manhood eliciting a deep moan from him. Smiling under the deluge of kisses, she rubbed her hand against him for a second time and his moan was louder this time. When she went to do it a third, he gently grabbed her hand and told her that if she did it again, it would all be over before it had even begun.

With their clothes strewn all over the blanket, Rose and the Doctor were obvious to their surrounding as they were lost in each others arms. They had not made love since that afternoon all those long months ago. All their pent up passion was now being released. Kisses were being placed all over their bodies, their hands roamed freely, rubbing and caressing as they went. Finally the Doctor cupped Rose and she stilled for a moment and then groaned loudly when she felt his fingers move. Surely but slowly the Doctor brought her to a dizzying climax. When the rolling waves of pleasure subsided Rose opened her eyes and smiled at the Doctor before bringing him back to her and kissing him passionately.

All through the afternoon they made love. It was only when Rose began to shiver that they realised that the sun was setting. Instead of heading back home they made their way into the shack. When they closed the door, Rose walked over to the two-way radio that was sitting on the bench and turned it on. When it crackled to life she radioed through that they would be staying at the shack for the night and to she asked Jasper to inform her parents so they wouldn't worry about them. With this done she turn to the Doctor who was starting a fire in the fireplace.

She knew that everything that had happened today was always destined to be. From the very first moment she had met the Doctor in that basement, fate had been leading them to this point. The pain and loss she had suffered a few years ago was now just a distant memory. Her future looked so much brighter.

The Doctor turned and held out his hand to her. Walking over, she took his hand and sat beside him. They sat side by side for several minutes without talking. There was no need to speak. The love that they shared was like a physical bond and nothing would ever break that bond. The Doctor was the first to speak. He wanted her to know how he felt.

"Rose, you know I love you. I have always loved you. My life was incomplete until you came along. That very first night that I met you, you showed me that you were brave and smart and then the next day when you wouldn't let me blow you off. You showed me that I did need someone and that someone was you."

"Oh Doctor, I've loved you for such a long time. At first when you and I started here I wasn't sure but I now know that it is you I love. Not a memory, not a copy, but you. You are the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with, have a family with. Who knows, after today, a family might already be on the way."

"Rose, I didn't even think. Would that be alright?"

"That would be perfect. You only have one life now; let's not waste a minute of it. We can get married next week."

"Don't you want a big wedding?"

"I only want you. Although if we intend to marry that soon, we'll need to think of a name for you."

"I would like to include something to honour Donna, seeing as she is the reason that I am here with you like this."

Rose thought on this for a few minutes before smiling.

"How about………………David Donald Smith?"

**THE END**


End file.
